


【HP】Come back to me

by Lucerous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	【HP】Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

双面镜亮起。   
  
接通。   
  
镜中那人黑发黑眸，脸上带了丝歉疚和尴尬"抱歉，Lucius，我今天不能……"   
  
"我明白。"Lucius的声音一如往常的冷静，仿佛刚刚被致歉的人不是自己一般，利落的切断了双面镜。   
  
"Draco,你教父今天不会和我们一起晚餐。"Lucius的语气平淡无波，仿佛早就习惯了一切，当魔法指针转过六点之后他就明白，Severus今天是不会过来了。   
  
金发的小男孩深深的蹙起眉，一脸不乐意的抱怨"Dad,为什么？教父明明答应了今天和我们一起的。"   
  
"小孩子不要问那么多，你教父自然是有了别的事。"别的事，呵，能让Severus违背与Draco的约定的人，只有一个不是吗。   
  
他永远也不会知道罢，他与一个人的约定背后暗藏的是两份期许。   
  
Lucius早在明白自己心意那一刻就同时明白了这份感情的绝望。   
  
一个心有所属的人怎么还能再容他人进驻。   
  
所以他从未挑白，只是固执的请求那人做了Draco的教父。   
  
压抑住心里那份暴躁和隐隐的失落之情，招呼Draco坐上餐桌，用起了只有两个人的晚餐。   
  
Severus望着被果断挂掉的双面镜，难得的楞了一小会。   
  
永远不要怀疑一位魔药大师的敏感细致程度，他确信在双面镜被挂断那一刻他看到了那双灰蓝色眸子里闪过的黯然之色。   
  
"世界上有三件事情是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽，贫穷，和爱意。"这是麻瓜界里十分出名的一句话。   
  
Snape对其深有感触。   
  
年幼时，母亲卧病在床，怕吵醒自己而压抑在夜色中低沉而痛苦的咳嗽声深深地印在了少年Severus的心底不能抹去。   
  
简陋的如同贫民窟的蜘蛛尾巷，宽大的不属于自己的衣服，或许没人能比他更了解那可怕的贫穷了。   
  
然而，这一切在进入Hogwarts后得到了改变。   
  
他遇到了Lucius，巫师界第一家族Malfoy的继承人。Malfoy家的销售网络，他的魔药。   
  
这至少让他脱离了贫穷。   
  
会认识Lucius说起来也是梅林会打喷嚏般的巧合。   
  
Lucius是他的学长，他是刚入学的新生。   
  
默默跟在队伍最后，不幸地没有在那奇妙的旋转楼梯再次移动之前走上该走的台阶的Severus被那该死的楼梯带到了另一个入口。   
  
不知纠结恼怒了多久，看着显然没有再次移动意思的台阶，Severus只能无奈的敲响正对着楼梯的那扇门。   
  
过了一会，门打开了，然后他就见到了Lucius。   
  
他记得他拘谨而尴尬的开口:"很抱歉打扰您的休息，但是鉴于这…楼梯，我并没有能按照常路回到我应去的地方，能请您……"   
  
那人并没有直接回答，而是先问了他的名字，然后介绍了自己，并在最后告诉他这楼梯一旦过了宵禁就不会再移动了。而现在，已经过了宵禁。   
  
"所以，您的意思是……"   
  
"你今晚回不去了。"   
  
"……………"   
  
"但我可以收留你一晚。"   
  
自那之后，他就和他成了朋友。   
  
他自然是明白这友谊是给Lucius带来了些麻烦的，虽然没人敢当着Lucius的面谈起卑贱的混血那套说辞，但背地里的嘲笑可不少，有说他不知用什么手段来勾引Lucius攀附权势的，也有说Lucius自降身份的没有眼光的。   
  
所以，从相交到现在，他都不明白，Lucius为什么，从哪里，看上了他哪一点。   
  
对感情敏感如Severus，自然不会错辨那人眼里偶尔流露的神情。   
  
他了解偷偷爱慕一个人的感觉。   
  
光是魔药天赋可不足以吸引一个Malfoy付出这样的感情，何况他们是朋友，Lucius若是要什么魔药，他会不给吗？   
  
只是这样的情他担不起，即使不是没有过动心的刹那。   
  
"Severus....要开餐了...."   
  
"Severus....."   
  
"Severus！！！"   
  
"嗯，来了。"红发女巫的声音打断了他的思路。   
  
无视James Potter愤恨恼怒的神情，他抽开椅子坐在了餐桌前。   
  
"你再想什么呢，我喊你那么多声都没有应，不是说和朋友说一声有事不一起而已吗？"   
  
"没什么，只是突然想起了一些旧事。"他的脑海里又闪过Lucius那黯然的眼神。他……  
  
看着Severus有些愧疚的表情，红发女巫忍不住出声安慰道"没关系，先吃饭吧"   
  
James Potter的眼神更怨毒了，抢先伸爪去抢Lily做的菜。   
  
"啪"   
  
James的动作被Lily狠狠地拦下了:"谁准你先开动的！你忘记今天应该做些什么吗？！"   
  
"这，这……"   
  
James有些尴尬，摸了摸鼻子，自以为偷偷地恶狠狠地瞪了Snape一眼。   
  
Lily自然是看到了，她快被这臭小子气死了。   
  
"James Potter！！！你给我向Severus道歉，为你那些年做的蠢事！你昨天怎么答应我的啊？！"   
  
Severus有些讶异的抬头看了Lily一眼，原来她今天硬留自己下来，是为了让James道歉。   
  
"不必了，Lily。"他的声音有些冷。   
  
"不，Severus，他这些年真的做了太多错事，我，我最近才知道他，他……"Lily有些语无伦次。   
  
"真的很抱歉因为我而引起你们那么多……"看着Lily难过的快哭了的神情，James也不再死撑着面子了，他硬邦邦的极不情愿的对Severus为他这些年做的那些事情道了歉。   
  
Severus没有什么表情，如果道歉有用，那么他为他们那些不知分寸所受到的伤害又怎么算。他是一个斯莱特林，斯莱特林珍视朋友，但也绝不轻易原谅敌人。   
  
"Severus，求你了。不然我一生都会不安的。"Lily漂亮的绿眼睛里闪烁着水痕。   
  
“………”   
  
"我要嫁给James了，但是我不想让我的朋友和我的丈夫不共戴天，James很过分，我也教训过他很多次了。求求你，看在我的份上原谅他，好不好？"   
  
"………"   
  
"当做我最后的请求行吗？Severus....."   
  
Lily要结婚了，嫁那个他最讨厌的Potter，Lily为那个Potter这样请求或者说逼迫他了，他是从来无法拒绝为他童年带来温暖的，朋友，Lily的要求的。   
  
Potter，罢了。   
  
他一个斯莱特林或许早就该和格莱芬多们划清界限了。   
  
"……好……Potter，你记住，我原谅你，但这只是为了Lily的请求，而不是你虚伪的道歉。"没有理会Potter在听到这句话时露出的不甘恼恨神情，他看着那双他几乎迷恋了十年的翠绿眼睛:"Lily，或许格莱芬多和斯莱特林本就不应是朋友的，是我这些年……我们的友谊也到此为止吧。"   
  
"Severus！"   
  
"再见，Lily。"   
  
没再回应Lily的焦急的呼唤，他向门外走去，幻影移形。   
  
她今天让他留下，早就算好要用友谊换取原谅了不是吗，只是她没料到他的决绝罢了。   
  
他有些难过，但更多的，却是解脱。   
  
或许格莱芬多从来都不适合斯莱特林。   
  
以前那些年是他固执，认为童年可以抵过一切，任性的倚仗着有Lucius在斯莱特林里护着他。  
  
……Lucius……  
  
破釜酒吧里迎来了一位奇怪的客人，与热闹的气氛格格不入，他独自坐在阴暗角落里边灌着酒边盯着桌上的已经喝空的酒壶发呆。   
  
长长的黑色兜帽的掩盖了那人的容貌，却有种不容忽视的气势在里面，让人不敢靠近。   
  
店老板给其他客人送酒的时候悄悄的瞄了一眼那位客人的桌上，为倒下的啤酒瓶数量有些震惊。   
  
他想他现在的样子难看的很，就像，就像他那个酗酒成性没有丝毫理智的父亲一样，卑微而又可怜。   
  
不是说酒解千愁吗？可笑他竟真来尝试。他只觉得头沉重的有些发晕，不，他可不能一直待在这酒馆里……   
  
店主人看着那位客人摇摇晃晃的出了门，"啪"的一声幻影移形了……  
  
嘿，他可还没付钱呢！！  
  
Lucius刚刚把Draco哄睡着。   
  
Narcissa在生Draco时就因难产而去世了，这也让小小的Draco早早失去了母亲的陪伴，所以Lucius有时也不得不更多的承担起抚养Draco的责任。   
  
虽然他和Narcissa只是贵族之间必要的联姻并没有什么感情，但他仍然感谢她为他带来了这个孩子，何况Draco还是个听话的好孩子。   
  
像Malfoy这样的家族，有一个继承人就够了，所以他也不用再和别人结婚。   
  
说实话，Narcissa的死除了对Draco不公平之外，对于Lucius而言，未尝不是解脱。  
  
只是，就算如此，他也是求不得的那一个。   
  
他也不记得到底为什么偏偏就看上了那个人。   
  
敲门声响起时，Lucius刚换上他那精致的丝绸睡衣准备就寝。   
  
邓布利多的新规矩，为了防止夜游，所有楼梯在宵禁之后都不会再移动。难道有哪个倒霉的开学头一天就被困在了楼梯上不成？   
  
还真遇上一个。那人身上挂着宽宽绰绰的斯莱特林校袍，苍白的皮肤，脑袋低垂着小声请求着他的帮助。   
  
看上去像个一年级新生。   
  
不过他可没有办法，这楼梯他也移不动。   
  
饶有兴趣的询问了这倒霉孩子的名字，对面的男孩声音小的似乎是从牙缝里挤出来的一般:"Severus Snape."   
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy.很高兴见到你，但我不得不遗憾的告诉你，这楼梯在宵禁后就不会再移动了。"   
  
看着那人大大的黑眼睛中流露出不知所措和尴尬的神情，Lucius有些幸灾乐祸的笑了，并且还出乎他本人意料的收留了这位黑发小学弟。   
  
梅林知道，作为极注重个人隐私的贵族，斯莱特林们的寝室都是单人间，当然，这和他们家族的经济实力也有着相当紧密的联系。而Lucius竟然冲动的同意了收留别人在自己的寝室。这不得不说是，好吧，当时的Lucius把这归结为一时脑热。   
  
或许从见到他就动了心思？Lucius默默回想着，叹了口气。   
  
刚回到主卧，Lucius就感觉到庄园的魔法阵被触动了。   
  
是谁会在这时候"拜访"一个贵族庄园，还没有被攻击？他心里隐隐有个答案，却仍不太敢相信。   
  
远远的看到一个几乎融入夜色的人。   
  
"Severus？"   
  
Lucius走近了，闻到一股浓重的酒气，这，Severus去喝酒了，为了那个泥巴种？心下极快的闪过一丝不悦之情，他记得Severus是极其厌恶酒这种东西的。   
  
他试着上前搀扶。   
  
Severus忍着严重的眩晕感迷迷糊糊瞄了一眼，似乎是认出了Lucius，松了口气，便软倒在一个带着月光花淡香的怀里。   
  
梅林的吊带袜，这算是惊吓还是惊喜，Severus竟会在醉后选择Malfoy庄园，不是蜘蛛尾巷。而醉后的反应，最真实的反应。这是不是意味着Malfoy庄园对于Severus来说也是一个“特殊”的地方，甚至说，比自己的家还要更让人安心的地方。   
  
Lucius一面抱着放心睡过去的魔药大师走回卧室，一面细细的端详着这人的面容。   
  
清醒的时候纵是Lucius也不敢如此肆无忌惮的盯着他的，想想那被喷一脸毒液的惨状吧。   
  
而现在昏睡着的魔药大师可没那么强悍的攻击力了，月光下更显苍白的皮肤，轻薄的唇，较常人更为高挺突出的鼻，紧紧闭合的双眼，长而密集的睫毛随着主人的眉毛时不时皱起而颤动。   
  
Lucius得承认某个瞬间他被蛊惑了，将那人放在床上，招来家养小精灵要求了一瓶醒酒魔药。   
  
替那人盖上被子，铂金贵族难得的欣赏了一下别扭的魔药大师乖顺的样子。真想拍下来留念啊……   
  
“主人，您要的醒酒魔药。”家养小精灵的出现打断了Lucius的小小恶念。   
  
“闪闪，你做的很好，下去吧。”   
  
“噢，男主人多么难得的赞赏啊，闪闪真是高兴。闪闪还看见了卧室里的新女主人，噢，闪闪，闪闪真是。。。”   
  
Lucius有些尴尬的瞪了眼自以为在小声叨叨的家养小精灵，后者则继续念叨着新女主人，男主人不好意思了之类的，赶在Lucius发火之前“啪”的消失了。   
  
不得不说，闪闪的话是给了Lucius些启示的。女主人吗？Lucius瞄了瞄床上的Severus。   
  
还是先让他喝醒酒魔药好了。   
  
Severus感觉不太好，他的头很沉，以后再也不去喝酒了！   
  
想着想着便离开了酒吧，模模糊糊中，他怎么好像看到了Lucius，他可不太想让Lucius看到他现在糟糕的样子。   
  
算了吧，脑海里传来一个有些讥讽的声音，你的糗样他看的还少吗？   
  
说的也是啊。被这个声音说服后，他便顺应了酒精的召唤，晕了过去。   
  
不知过了多久，这，似乎是醒酒魔药的味道？魔药大师有些不太确定的舔了舔唇边残留的味道。   
  
Lucius一脸铁青的看着躺在自己床上的某人喝下魔药还意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，这简直，是个男人就不能忍啊。   
  
“Lily…”   
  
这个名字让Lucius生生僵住了动作，到底，连酒醉都还想着那个人。   
  
Severus的眉紧紧皱起，仿佛下了极大的决心一般“……祝你……幸福…”   
  
有些惊讶于这样的转折，他刚才是听见，Severus祝那个泥巴种幸福？   
  
他们再见了？  
  
等等。   
  
Lucius低沉的近乎魅惑的声音，轻轻地扫过魔药大师的耳际“你今晚和Lily在一起？”   
  
“…是…”   
  
“那么，你和Lily怎么了？”   
  
“她…她要嫁给……那个…该死的Potter了。”   
  
Lucius简直喜出望外。   
  
声音越发的蛊惑“所以，你和她断了往来……”   
  
“嗯……”   
  
“然后你去了哪？”   
  
“破釜…酒吧……”   
  
Severus感觉自己耳边热乎乎的，似乎有人吹气般轻柔呢喃着“那为什么…要来Malfoy庄园呢…”   
  
“…Lucius……”   
  
  
  
后记:   
  
很久很久以后，已经成为Malfoy庄园另一个主人的Severus仔细回忆起喝醉那个晚上的事情。   
  
这，这根本就是诱拐！   
  
提起Malfoy，Severus几乎是下意识说出了Lucius的名字，却不想从此招来某铂金贵族厚脸皮的长期的持续的系列的死缠烂打，他怎么不知道一直试图掩藏的Lucius会突然爆发出这样的热情！   
  
原！来！如！此！   
  
趁他喝醉了悄悄用上那该死的魅惑术套他的话，然后知道他和Lily断交，然后…然后趁他喝醉胡作非为，第二天再借机装委屈扮可怜！梅林的臭袜子！他竟然毫不犹豫的相信了这只该死的臭孔雀！   
  
“Sev，该起床了。今天还要送Draco去学校。”那人懒洋洋的声音从身后响起。   
  
揉着隐隐酸疼的腰，Severus狠狠地瞪了Lucius一眼。   
  
铂金贵族识相的送上一个安抚的笑容，快速的起床刷牙洗脸漱口后跑去检查闪闪是否准备了合心意的早餐。   
  
每当他家Sev露出那种，咳，表情的时候，他就知道他又想起自己骗他留在身边的事情来着。   
  
不过他可不后悔，兜兜转转，梅林终究把你送回了我身边不是吗？   
  
斯莱特林向来是善于审时度势，抓住机会的。  
  
Fin. 


End file.
